1987
1987 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 1 - Riding the bike with reflectors on the side of the tires, called tire reflector is mandatory. * 8 - In Chad government forces will cooperate with the supporters of ex-president Goukouni Weddeye , which to this date were connected with Libya . * 14 - Of the 37 species of small songbirds in Europe, according to estimates of a scientific institute in Munich 26 threatened with extinction. * 16 - Rebellious soldiers in Ecuador abduct Leon Febres Cordero , to force the release of their leader, former Air Force chief Frank Vargas . * 16 - The Secretary General of the Communist Party of China, Hu Yaobang resigns and is succeeded by Premier Zhao Ziyang . * 22 - In front of the camera commits the US Minister of Finance of the State of Pennsylvania Budd Dwyer suicide. Dwyer was accused of corruption. * 22 - Stability does not materialize in the Philippines. In the capital Manila unlock soldiers near the presidential palace fire on a crowd of 10,000 protesters demonstrating for land reform. There are 16 people slain. On January 27, a failed coup attempt against President Corazon Aquino . Yet two-thirds vote of the electorate on February 2 for the new constitution. * 25 - Hana Mandlikova won the Australian Open . In the final in Melbourne beats the Czech tennis player , the American defending champion Martina Navratilova 7-5 and 7-6. * 27 - The Russian party leader Mikhail Gorbachev delivers a remarkable speech criticizing the mistakes of the past. He calls for democratization of the party and the Russian society. On February 2, a first group of dissidents will be freed. * 31 - For the first time in history a distinguished Dutch film with an Oscar . The attack by Fons Rademakers is awarded as the best non-English language film of 1986. Director / Producer Rademakers received the Oscar from the hands of actor Anthony Quinn . * The Dutchman Jan de Rooy won the Dakar Rally in the category trucks. * Around mid-January sigh Netherlands under an extreme cold snap. The temperature is in many places even during the day did not exceed -10 ° and combined with a strong wind is so unpleasant that the KNMI remain first warns home. * Paul Rosenmöller was appointed director of the Transport Union FNV the driving force behind a week dock strike. ; February * 1 - Film City Hollywood celebrates its 100th anniversary. * 6 - In West Germany creates a big commotion about 3,000 tons by Chernobyl radioactively contaminated whey, which the government of money secretly to Egyptwas to be exported. * 8 - The Dutch Open Air Museum in Arnhem opens its doors free open in an effort to save the museum for closure. * 9 - In Marseille invite seven heavily armed robbers in a bank building, and 23 people hostage for nearly a day. With a prize of 200 million francs escape them by a pre-dug tunnel to the sewer. * 10 - The Red Cross demands immediate admission by the Shiite Amal -milities besieged Palestinian refugee camps in Lebanon . Four days later the militia stand for the first time in months that food and medicines are brought to the camps. Mainly women and children living there, who are threatened by hunger and epidemics.Only in April knowing Syrian troops to end the siege. * 14 / 15 - For the first one on an indoor ice rink skating world , namely in the brand new Thialf stadium in Heerenveen . The Dutchman Leo Visser runs on five kilometers a new world record. * 15 - A political joke of the Dutch-German show master Rudi Carrell gets out of hand when the Iranian government offended by the alleged throwing of women's underwear and bras to the Iranian spiritual leaderKhomeini . * 20 - Mizoram is a new state of India. * 20 - With the $ 108 billion has Brazil 's largest foreign debt of all Third World countries . To the shock of the international banking regerin announced for a period of 90 days to put all interest payments stop. * 21 - French police arrest four suspected terrorists. They are supposed to be the leaders of the leftist terrorist organization ' Action Directe '. * 22 - Valerie Albada Jelgersma freed from her kidnapping. Father Eric Albada Jelgersma is CEO / owner of Unigro . * 26 - In Washington, the Tower Commission with its final report on "Iran's Gate, the main Iran-Contra scandal. It could not be proven that President Ronald Reagan was aware of all the implications, but nevertheless there has been serious managerial failings of the White House . On March 4, Reagan goes on the offensive and take the responsibility for a series of errors identified. * 26 - Since the US refuses to renounce their nuclear tests, the Soviet Union ends the unilateral postponement that 19 months has endured and also carries out another test explosion. ; March * 2 - The province of Drenthe is affected by extreme ice. Objects are covered by a layer of ice of at least 1 centimeter thick. Trees and power pylons soured. This event is also called the Disaster of 1987. Sleetsaid. * 6 - The British ferry Herald of Free Enterprise capsized off the Belgian coast. 193 people, mostly British, come to life. * 6 - An expert study shows that children who live near the two centers for nuclear weapons, twice as likely that in their body leukemia develops as children elsewhere in the country. * 21 - For a record amount of 17 million Dutch guilders moves footballer Ruud Gullit of PSV to AC Milan . * 23 - After disagreements over the appointment of a new party enters spokesman Willy Brandt off and will be succeeded as party chairman by Hans-Jochen Vogel . Brandt led for 23 years in the Federal Republic the socialist SPD . * 25 - By Prince Philippe is the first European ECU beaten. The ECU will be the precursor of the euro. * 30 - The London auction house Christie's sold for 22.5 million pounds sterling the painting Sunflowers by Vincent van Gogh . This is the highest amount up to that point was ever paid for a painting. ; April * 2 - The launch of the first series of IBM PS / 2 personal computers. * 5 - Netherlands finishes seventh and last in the ice hockey world championship for B countries in Italy and relegated to the C group. * 6 - Despite strong protests takes the Greek parliament passed legislation giving the land owned by the Greek Orthodox Church nationalized. * 12 - The Indian defense minister VP Singh fired after he uncovered a sizeable bribe affair with the purchase of weapons by the army. The relevant bribes would have benefited the ruling party and the highest placed in the Indian society. * 13 - Portugal and China sign an agreement whereby the island of Macau in 1999 returned to China. China says that Macau will be allowed to continue thereafter for at least 50 years in major autonomous.Eventually Macau on 20 December 1999 transferred to China. * 13 - Turkey is a candidate for accession to the EEC . * 16 - Officers of the Argentine army mutiny against the gekoze president Raúl Alfonsín . They demand the release of the until then condemned genraals and full amnesty for all soldiers who have been guilty of in the days of the military government in human rights abuses. The mutiny can be ended peacefully on April 20 - the only military with a rank higher than brigadier-general will be tried yet. * 17 - The US government imposes high import duties on Japanese electronics products in which semiconductors are processed because Japan from the agreement in 1986 on the sale of computer chips does not comply. * 18 - In Manila are dissatisfied troops in revolt. Troops loyal to the Philippine government strike down the rebellion. * 20 - In Algiers begins the congress of the Palestinian National Council . In the run it reconciles PLO -leider Yasser Arafat with the leaders of radical groups, George Habash and Nayef Hawatmeh , which in 1983removed from his leadership. A day later breaks Morocco temporarily its relations with the PLO since the Congress the freedom struggle of the Sahrawis against Morocco on an equal footing with the situation in Palestine. * 22 - The state transport company of South Africa dismisses 17,500 black railroad workers and make those radical way to end a six-week strike continued. When protests six workers are shot against this state of affairs. * 25 - Joop Zoetemelk won the 22th edition of the Amstel Gold Race . ; May * 2 - Sweden wins the Ice Hockey World Championships in Austria . * 8 - In a shootout with security forces in the village of Loughgall in Northern Ireland , eight IRA -members shot, including IRA leader Jim Lynagh . * 8 - The biggest contender for the Democratic nomination for the US presidential election, Gary Hart , stepping out of the election race after the press extramarital escapade with a model blew up big. * 9 - In Brussels , the 32nd edition of the Eurovision Song Contest held. It is won by "Hold me now", sung by Johnny Logan for Ireland . * 12 - Aida , based on the eponymous opera by Giuseppe Verdi , gets a very spectacular referred performance against the backdrop of the temples of Luxor in Egypt . The exclusive audience gets its very special performance, but in terms of performance flop all. * 13 - In Athens wins Ajax the European Cup Winners Cup in the final to beat Lokomotiv Leipzig 1-0. Marco van Basten goal after 21 minutes the goal. * 14 - In the archipelago Fiji in the Pacific take the military hand over power to the elected government of Prime Minister Timoci Bavadra . Background of the coup , the racial tension between Indians and Fijiansthat erupted since the Indians first dominated the government. * 17 - A British Piper Arrow PA28 with four passengers exceeds the VOR - radio beacon of Sint-Niklaas collided with a Belgian Cessna 185 of the Aero Club Para der Kempen in Malle , with four parachutists and the pilot . All nine occupants of both planes come to life. * 22 - Host New Zealand opens the first official world rugby with a 70-6 victory over Italy at Eden Park Stadium in Auckland . * 28 - PSV is for the 2nd time in a row champion of the Netherlands in Venlo by the Rotterdam Excelsior by defeating 3-2. * 28 - The 19-year-old West German Mathias Rust landed a light aircraft on the Red Square in Moscow . The leak in the defense of the airspace of the Soviet Union that this comes to light, leading to the resignation of some senior Russian military. Rust was sentenced to four years in labor camp. ; June * 1 - The prime minister of Lebanon , Rashid Karami , in a military helicopter suffered an attack with explosives. * 6 - There severe riots break out in East Berlin as several thousand youths outdoor pop concert which on the other side of the Berlin Wall takes place, want to hear. * 8 - Shortly after coming together in Netherlands different fornication issues to light. The most serious is what's in Oude Pekela would have happened: around 70 children were abused by several adults. The perpetrators were never found. * 8 - From East Suriname Maroons thousands of flights across the Maroni River to neighboring French Guiana . The army went on the offensive against the Jungle Commando of Ronnie Brunswick , that successful in the field guerrilla carries. * 10 - In South Korea , the ruling party DJP its president Roh Tae-woo candidate for president Chun Doo-hwan to follow. Across the country, serious disturbances break out because the government plans imply that no presidential election is held by the people but by a college of electors. Roh Tae-woo comes upon itself a democratization plan, which President Chun consent under heavy international pressure on July 1. * 11 - The Conservatives win the general election in the UK . Margaret Thatcher appointed for a third term as prime minister. She is the only British prime minister who gets it in the 20th century. * 11 - In response to a general strike, the government of calling Panama a state of emergency, the censorship performs and contributes to the maintenance of order in the capital over to the National Guard, led by strongman General Manuel Noriega . * 14 - Thirteen years after the fall of the empire now leaves socialist Ethiopia hold elections. All candidates have been nominated by the Communist Party unity, the unions and the military. * 20 - At Eden Park Stadium in Auckland wins host New Zealand 's first official world rugby by France in the final with 29-9 defeat. * 27 - Egbert Streuer and Bernard Schnieders win the sidecar class at the TT Assen . * 28 - In the Wagener Stadium in Amstelveen wins the Dutch women's hockey team to the first edition of the battle for the Champions Trophy . The men's team finished second. ; July * 2 - The Belgian state not succeeds in the legacy painter René Magritte , the famous surrealist guard, for the country: the collection is in London auctioned. * 7 - A committee of the US Congress investigates the Iran-Contra scandal with interrogations of the staff of the National Security Council . The European eyes rather comical, militaristic Lieutenant Colonel Oliver North in his interrogation grows into a national hero, but especially his testimony very damaging to his superiors. * 11 - The UN dwell on the fact that the world in 1987 exceeded the number of 5 billion people. * 14 - A campsite in Le Grand-Bornand is flooded during storms by the river burst its banks entered Borne . 23 people are killed. * 18 - The right, by South Africa -backed rebel movement Renamo , according to the Government of Mozambique responsible for the massacre at Homoine that life takes on 386 people. * 19 - Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher of Britain and President François Mitterrand of France signed the treaty establishing the construction of the Channel Tunnel between the two countries is regulated. * 22 - The Russian party leader Mikhail Gorbachev offer the West a global 'double zero option "for nuclear weapons for the short and medium distances. * 23 - In Moscow demonstrate Crimean Tatars for the right to their homeland, the Crimea to be allowed to return. After the Second World War, they were by Joseph Stalin to Central Asia deported because their nationalist aspiration was associated with collaborating with the Germans. * 26 - The Irish cyclist Stephen Roche won for the first time the Tour de France . * 31 - In Mecca , hundreds of mostly Iranian pilgrims to live during the Haj .Host Saudi Arabia has accused Iran of a planned action to the Masjid al-Haram to occupy and Ayatollah Khomeini to declare as "leader of all Muslims." Iran opposes to that Saudi Arabian troops opened fire on "peaceful demonstrators against US imperialism and its Zionist servants." ; August * 4 - Publication of the UN report "Our Common Future" later became known as the Brundtland Report . * 7 - The five countries in Central America involved reached in the civil wars in the region in the capital of Guatemala , Guatemala City , surprisingly a first collective agreement which is known as the Esquipulas 2 It will be the basis for. a dialogue between the warring parties and elimination of foreign interference (in particular Cuba and the US ). The Costa Rican president Óscar Arias gets for his efforts regarding the agreement in October, the Nobel Peace Prize . * 8 - Opening Ceremony of the tenth Pan-American Games held in Indianapolis . * 13 - In Heverlee is patrick haemers , gang leader, freed by three heavily armed henchmen from the celwagen which he was transported. * 17 - Steffi Graf lost Martina Navratilova after ninety weeks off as the number one in the world of professional tennis players, and the German holds almost four years stand. * 17 - The German Nazi - war criminal Rudolf Hess , the last still alive defendant in the process of Nuremberg , commits suicide in Berlin's Spandau Prison . The former deputy of Adolf Hitler was on the process tolife imprisonment sentenced. * 23 - In the capitals of the three Baltic states demonstrated against Russian domination. The occasion is the 48th anniversary of the German -Russian non-aggression pact between Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin , the three countries bordering the Soviet Union were handed down. * 30 - In Moscow extends the Dutch hockey team to the European title in the final to England after defeating penalty. ; September * 1 - In Belgium , the Royal Decree in force that smoking bans in all public places in Belgium. * 5 - In Amsterdam , the gay monument unveiled in memory of persecuted gay men in the Nazi period . * The inhabitants of New Caledonia , including 40% French, opt for continuation of the status as a French territory. * 7 - The Dutchman Klaas de Jonge allowed South Africa to leave after he spent two years in hiding at the Dutch embassy in Pretoria . Young is suspected of supporting the banned black resistance movementANC . * 9 - Ferdi E. kidnaps his own Ahold -topman Gerrit Jan Heijn and kill him the same day yet. The Netherlands holds kidnapping for months in suspense until, in April 1988, Ferdi E. can be arrested. * 11 - In Jamaica, singer Peter Tosh shot. * 13 - In London win the Dutch hockeysters the European title by host England in the final after defeating penalty. * 16 - Signing of the Montréalprotocol the elimination of CFCs and other substances, the ozone layer threaten. * 22 - The Rotterdam shipyard P. Smit Jr. is declared bankrupt. * 27 - In a landslide at a slum in the city of Medellin in Colombia , more than 400 people dead. * 30 - Suriname gets a new constitution as a step in the democratization process. * September - MTV Europe starts with a European focus video clips . ; October * 1 - When anti- Chinese riots in the Tibetan capital Lhasa are several dead. * 9 - In Sri Lanka put the Indian "peacekeepers" a major offensive against the rebel Tamil Tigers in Jaffna . The city is on October 26 in the hands of the Indians. * 11 - In a hotel in Geneva is the just after a political scandal resigned premier of the German state of Schleswig-Holstein , Uwe Barschel , was found dead. First thought of murder, but suicide appears to be the cause. * 15 - President Thomas Sankara of Burkina Faso is killed in a coup . Justice Minister Captain Blaise Compaoré succeeded him as president. * 19 - The stock market crash on Black Monday tremble investors. Never before prices fell worldwide on one day with more than 20%. * 21 - In Belgium falls government Martens on the Happart affair . * 28 - Bomincident during the European Football Championship qualifying match between the Netherlands and Cyprus . Despite strong protests from the Greek Football Association, the outcome is not converted into a regulatory 0-3 defeat for Orange , but may, according to the UEFA match be replayed. This Orange still qualify for the 1988 tournament in Germany , and European Champion . * October - The Amsterdam pediatrician Guus Young published a groundbreaking article on the phenomenon of SIDS . He recommends supine position for infants. ; November * 7 - The 84-year-old Tunisian president Habib Bourguiba is deposed by his Prime Minister Zine El Abidine Ben Ali , because he was physically and mentally no longer be adequately equipped for the task. Ben Ali himself the new president. * 9 - Simultaneous held referendums in Italy give to see clear majority against nuclear power and the inviolability of judges and ministers. * 11 - The auction of Sotheby's in New York sets a new record with the sale amount for the painting " Irises by Vincent van Gogh : 49 million dollars . * 17 - Tsunami in the Gulf of Alaska . * 18 - There comes a big fire in the London subway station King's Cross where fall 31 deaths. The government has to endure severe criticism because the cuts so at the expense of the municipalities, theinfrastructure of public transportation (subway), hospitals and schools. ; December * Iran-Contra scandal : It becomes known that the US government secretly weapons delivered to Iran . * 8 - The first visit to the US, the Russian party leader Mikhail Gorbachev is graced by the signing of the INF Treaty . * 9 - At the beginning of the Palestinian intifada by the Israel -occupied West Bank and Gaza Strip . * 10 - The US Commerce Department announced that the US trade deficit alone in October grew by 25.3 percent, to 17.6 billion dollars . The price of the shares on the stock exchange of New York collapse back in. * 12 - The Palestinian population in the West Bank and in the Gaza Strip state, according to the Israeli press' at the point of an uprising by the people: every day there are clashes with the Israeli army. On December 16 puts Israel in the Gaza Strip for the first time tanks. Jerusalem * 13 - The big loser (minus six seats) in the early parliamentary elections in Belgium is the reigning CVP Prime Minister Wilfried Martens . * 15 - Ahmad Yassin establish a Palestinian branch of the organization Muslim Brotherhood . This will later named Hamas accept. * 15 - Under pressure from ongoing protests, the government needs to Poland drop planned price increases. * 16 - The results of the first direct elections for the presidency to South Korea since 1971 knew leading into the capital Seoul and other cities to protest demonstrations and riots, because the opposition believes that fraud was committed. However, the candidate of the ruling party seems to be gaining mainstream by division among the opposition. Ex-general Roh Tae-woo gets 35.9 percent of the vote, the opposition candidate Kim Young-sam and Kim Dae-jung to stand at 27.5 and 26.5 percent respectively. * 21 - The ferry Dona Paz collides with the tanker Vector and sinks. The estimated death toll here was more than 4,000. * 25 - Studio Brussel broadcasts for the first time the Timeless 100 off. Number 1 is Child in time from Deep Purple . Music Pop music Best singles of 1987: # Piet Veerman - Sailin 'home # Jan Hammer - Crockett's theme # Mel & Kim - Respectable # Whitney Houston - I wanna dance with somebody (Who loves me) # Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up # Mixed Emotions - You Want Love (Maria, Maria ...) # George Michael - I want your sex # Aretha Franklin & George Michael - I knew you were waiting (for me) # Madonna - Who's that girl # U2 - With or without you # Tell it to My Heart Taylor Dayne Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # U2 - The Joshua Tree # Paul Simon - Graceland # Michael Jackson - Bad # Robert Cray - Strong persuader # Whitney Houston - Whitney # Prince - Sign "☮" the Times # Soundtrack - Miami Vice II # Barbra Streisand - One Voice # Simply Red - Men and women # Madonna - True blue * The album " Faith "by George Michael is the first No. 1 of at the end of this year launched cd top 40 . For the first time are LP and CD sales shown in a separate list. * The grunge band Nirvana was founded. * International breakthrough of Paolo Conte as a singer with the album Aqua Plano with the single Max. * The punk rock / pop rock band Green Day is founded. Until 1990, the band known as Sweet Children . Classical music * January 9 : first performance of Persistèncias of Leonardo Balada * March 13 : first performance of Symphony No. 4. of William Bolcom * March 21 : First performance of Architectonics II of Erkki-Sven Tüür * May 7th : first public performance of Genesis of Aarre Merikanto * June 11 : first performance of Fanfare for CUBE of Witold Lutosławski * August 14 : first performance of Five Fold five of William Bolcom * September 17 : first performance of Symphony V of Isang Yun * October 4 : First performance of Fantasias sonoras of Leonardo Balada edit * The Russian-American writer Joseph Brodsky received the Nobel Prize for Literature Visual arts [ edit ] * Untitled (2-piece) (1987)Richard Artschwager , Rotterdam * Fulcrum " (1987) Richard Serra , London * Petrel (1987) Egbert Hanning , Hoogezand edit * Former NMB headquarters Amsterdam Southeast, Ton Alberts * OM Migros Supermarket, Bern Ostermundigen (1987) Justus Dahinden Born [ edit ] ; January * 1 - Nana Dzagnidze , Georgian chess star * 2 - Vitaly Anikeyenko , Ukrainian hockey (deceased in 2011 ) * 2 - Nadja Higl , Serbian swimmer * 3 - Angela Fong , American model and professional wrestler * 4 - Przemysław Tytoń , Polish footballer * 4 - Danny Simpson , English footballer * 5 - Sito Riera , Spanish footballer * 6 - Tan Miao , Chinese swimmer * 6 - Edino Steele , Jamaican athlete * 7 - Davide Astori , Italian footballer * 7 - Stefan Babović , Serbian footballer * 7 - Bruno de Barros , Brazilian athlete * 7 - Lyndsy Fonseca , American actress * 9 - Olena Pidhroesjna , Ukrainian biatlete * 10 - Cesar Cielo , Brazilian swimmer * 10 - Roel Stoffels , Dutch footballer * 12 - Edoardo Mortara , Italian racing driver * 12 - Naya Rivera , American actress * 14 - Helvijs Lūsis , Latvian bobsledder * 16 - Martijn van de Ven , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 16 - Piotr Żyła , Polish ski jumper * 18 - Johan Djourou , Swiss footballer * 18 - Vincent Vanryckeghem , Belgian athlete * 19 - Andrea Dettling , Swiss alpineskiester * 19 - Edgar Manucharyan , Armenian footballer * 20 - Marco Simoncelli , Italian motorcycle racer (deceased in 2011 ) * 21 - Tariku Bekele , Ethiopian athlete * 21 - Augustine Choge , Kenyan athlete * 21 - Jeroen Drost , Dutch footballer * 21 - Alexander Klöpping , Dutch Internet entrepreneur in gadgets, blogger, columnist, and Internet journalist -spreker * 21 - Mulopo Kudimbana , Congolese footballer * 21 - Joe Ledley , Welsh footballer * 22 - Astrid Jacobsen , Norwegian cross-country star * 22 - Shane Long , Irish footballer * 24 - Lia Dekker , Dutch swimmer * 24 - Luis Suarez , Uruguayan footballer * 25 - Maria Kirilenko , Russian tennis star * 26 - Philippe Fostier , Belgian footballer * 26 - Sebastian Giovinco , Italian footballer * 26 - Gojko Kačar , Serbian footballer * 26 - Rigoberto Urán , Colombian cyclist * 27 - Emrullah Güvenç , Belgian footballer * 27 - Hannah Teter , American snowboarder * 29 - Gao Chang , Chinese swimmer * 30 - Arda Turan , Turkish footballer ; February * 1 - Sebastian Boenisch , Polish footballer * 1 - Javier Martina , Dutch footballer * 1 - Heather Morris , American actress and dancer * 1 - Giuseppe Rossi , American-Italian footballer * 2 - Håvard Bøkko , Norwegian skater * 2 - Gerard Piqué , Spanish footballer * 4 - Aleksandra Dawidowicz , Polish mountain biker * 4 - Lucie Safarova , Czech tennis star * 6 - Noureddine Smail , French athlete * 10 - Poli Genova , Bulgarian singer * 10 - Fred Nolf , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2009 ) * 11 - Luca Antonelli , Italian footballer * 11 - José María Callejón , Spanish footballer * 11 - Cheng Shuang , Chinese freestyleskiester * 11 - Ellen Van Dijk , Dutch cyclist * 11 - Marco van Duin , Dutch footballer * 11 - Beat Feuz , Swiss alpine skier * 11 - Jan Smeekens , Dutch skater * 12 - Guilherme Guido , Brazilian swimmer * 13 - Eljero Elia , Dutch footballer * 13 - Dave Smith , Australian canoeist * 14 - Edinson Cavani , Uruguayan footballer * 14 - José Miguel Cubero , Costa Rican footballer * 14 - Yulia Savitsjeva , Russian singer * 16 - Wout van Wengerden , Dutch athlete * 18 - Michela Cerruti , Italian racing driver * 19 - Ricardo van der Velde , Dutch cyclist * 20 - Tim Sparv , Finnish footballer * 21 - Ashley Greene , American actress * 21 - Jens Höing , German racing driver * 21 - Ellen Page , Canadian actress * 21 - Anas Sharbini , Croatian footballer * 22 - Sergio Romero , Argentinian football goalkeeper * 22 - John Theobald , German racing driver * 24 - Tim Claerhout , Belgian footballer * 25 - Dennis Straatman , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 26 - Juraj Kucka , Slovak footballer * 27 - Florence Kiplagat , Kenyan athlete * 27 - Bram Smallenbroek , Dutch skater * 28 - Yekaterina Malysheva , Russian long track speed skater * 28 - Armin Niederer , Swiss freestyle skier ; March * 1 - Daniel Stellwagen , Dutch chess * 1 - Tomas Hansen , Dutch singer * 4 - Marina Gilardoni , Swiss skeleton star * 4 - Dominic Maroh , Slovenian-German footballer * 4 - Leroy Resodihardjo , Dutch footballer * 5 - Chloé Henry , Belgian athlete * 5 - Liang Wenbo , Chinese snooker player * 5 - Anna Tsjakvetadze , Russian tennis star * 8 - Dario Vidosić , Croatian footballer * 9 - Luigi Bruins , Dutch footballer * 9 - Marta Milani , Italian athlete * 9 - Pirmin Schwegler , Swiss footballer * 9 - Bow Wow , American rapper * 9 - Mike van der Zanden , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 10 - Martijn Plessers , Belgian footballer * 10 - Māris Strömbergs , Latvian BMX'er * 11 - Ngonidzashe Makusha , Zimbabwean athlete * 11 - Kirsten Verbist , Belgian figure skater * 12 - Jessica Hardy , American swimmer * 12 - Rico Vonck , Dutch darter * 13 - José Luis Abadin , Spanish racing driver * 14 - Aravane Rezai , French tennis star * 15 - Michael Klueh , American swimmer * 15 - Ivan Vargić , Croatian football goalkeeper * 17 - Elena Gemo , Italian swimmer * 18 - Rebecca Soni , American swimmer * 19 - Roman Eremenko , Russian-Finnish footballer * 19 - Magnus Krog , Norwegian nordic combined skier * 19 - Dmitri Malysjko , Russian biathlete * 19 - Michal Švec , Czech footballer * 20 - Jô , Brazilian footballer * 21 - Yuri Ryazanov , Russian gymnast (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Aleš Mertelj , Slovenian footballer * 25 - Abdalaati Iguider , Moroccan athlete * 27 - Sanne van Kerkhof , Dutch short track star * 27 - Michael Macho , Austrian snowboarder * 29 - Girma Tadesse , Ethiopian athlete * 31 - The Child Of Lov , Dutch musician and poet (deceased in 2013 ) ; April * 1 - Ding Junhui , Chinese snooker player * 1 - Kate Haywood , British swimmer * 1 - Evi Neijssen , Dutch gymnast * 1 - Jenna Presley , American porn actress * 1 - Oliver Turvey , British racing driver * 2 - Kim Kintziger , Luxembourg footballer * 3 - Martyn Rooney , British athlete * 4 - Sami Khedira , Tunisian-German footballer * 4 - McDonald Mariga , Kenyan footballer * 6 - Robin Haase , Dutch tennis player * 7 - Martin Caceres , Uruguayan footballer * 7 - Arjen van der Meulen , Dutch swimmer * 7 - Eelco Sintnicolaas , Dutch athlete * 8 - Royston Drenthe , Dutch footballer * 9 - Kevin Gameiro , French footballer * 9 - Blaise Matuidi , French footballer * 9 - Jesse McCartney , American actor and singer * 9 - Evander Sno , Dutch footballer * 10 - Taida Pasic , Serbian-Kosovar school student, ex-asylum seeker and former residence permit applicant * 11 - Joss Stone , British singer * 14 - Esther Akihary , Dutch athlete * 15 - Gatis Smukulis , Latvian cyclist * 16 - Atsede Baysa , Ethiopian athlete * 17 - Joost Reijns , Dutch swimmer * 18 - Lizaveta Kuzmenka , Belarusian alpineskiester * 18 - Stanislav Lachtjoechov , Russian swimmer * 19 - Joe Hart , English footballer * 19 - Maria Sharapova , Russian tennis star * 21 - Pietro Gandolfi , Italian racing driver * 21 - Leroy George , Dutch footballer * 22 - Chas Guldemond , American snowboarder * 24 - Rein Taaramae , Estonian cyclist * 24 - Jan Vertonghen , Belgian footballer * 24 - Jeffrey Wammes , Dutch gymnast * 26 - Shoko Fujimura , Japanese long track speed skater * 27 - William Moseley , British actor * 27 - Kim Ruell , Belgian athlete * 28 - Zoran Tošić , Serbian footballer * 29 - Alexei Poltoranin , Kazakh cross-country skier * 30 - Marta Bastianelli , Italian cyclist ; May * 1 - Saidi Ntibazonkiza , Dutch-Burundian footballer * 1 - Shahar Peer , Israeli tennis star * 2 - Tomer Hemed , Israeli footballer * 2 - Benjamin Lambot , Belgian footballer * 3 - Rolando Palacios , Honduran athlete * 4 - Francesc Fabregas , Spanish footballer * 4 - Annelies Peetroons , Belgian athlete * 4 - Jaime Peters , Canadian footballer * 4 - Ilana Rooderkerk , Dutch actress * 5 - Rick van Gastel , Dutch actor * 7 - Vreneli of Helbergen , Dutch actress * 7 - Moon Geun-young , Korean actress * 7 - Jérémy Menez , French footballer * 8 - Arsen Julfalakyan , Armenian wrestler * 9 - Dennis Telgenkamp , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 12 - Alex Gough , Canadian luger star * 12 - Liu Hong , Chinese athlete * 12 - Robbie Rogers , American football player * 13 - Hunter Parrish , American actor * 13 - Kyle Richardson , Australian swimmer * 13 - Marianne Vos , Dutch cyclist * 14 - Felipe França , Brazilian swimmer * 15 - Anaïs Bescond , French biatlete * 17 - Moussa Dembélé , Belgian footballer * 17 - Edvald Boasson Hagen , Norwegian cyclist * 18 - Luisana Lopilato , Argentinian model, actress and singer * 20 - Ajmal Faizzada , Afghan judoka * 20 - Taku Takeuchi , Japanese ski jumper * 21 - Rovena Marku , Albanian swimmer * 22 - Novak Djokovic , Serbian tennis player * 22 - Andrew Lauterstein , Australian swimmer * 22 - Arturo Vidal , Chilean footballer * 24 - Fabio Fognini , Italian tennis player * 25 - Timothy Derijck , Belgian footballer * 25 - Kamil Stoch , Polish ski jumper * 26 - Tooji , Norwegian singer, presenter and model * 27 - Martina Sáblíková , Czech speed skater and cyclist * 27 - Robert Tesche , German footballer * 28 - Yoann Kowal , French athlete * 28 - Markus Malin , Finnish snowboarder * 28 - Leanne Smith , U.S. alpineskiester * 29 - Yanet Bermoy , Cuban judoka * 29 - Kelvin Maynard , Surinamese footballer * 29 - Red Roberts , Latvian alpine skier * 29 - Alessandra Torresani , American actress * 29 - Tim Visser , Dutch rugby player ; June * 1 - Iris Hesseling , Dutch actress * 1 - Yarisley Silva , Cuban athlete * 2 - Sarah Reid , Canadian skeleton star * 3 - Ajouad El Miloudi , Dutch TV and radio presenter * 8 - Coralie Balmy , French swimmer * 8 - Matea Ferk , Croatian alpineskiester * 8 - Vera Sokolova , Russian athlete * 9 - Jerrel Feller , Dutch athlete * 9 - Jelle Schijvenaars , Dutch footballer * 12 - Julia Dujmovits , Austrian snowboarder * 12 - Max Snegirev , Russian racing driver * 12 - Julia Wilkinson , Canadian swimmer * 13 - Marcin Lewandowski , Polish athlete * 16 - Benjamin Lariche , French racing driver * 18 - Marcelo Moreno , Bolivian footballer * 19 - Jekaterina Iljo China , Russian snowboarder * 20 - Joseph Ebuya , Kenyan athlete * 21 - Sebastian Prödl , Austrian footballer * 22 - Lisa Hordijk , Dutch singer * 23 - Stanley Aborah , Ghanaian-Belgian footballer * 24 - Lionel Messi , Argentinian footballer * 24 - Pierre Vaultier , French snowboarder * 24 - Trixie Whitley , Belgian-American musician * 25 - Elis Bakaj , Albanian footballer * 26 - Carlos Iaconelli , Brazilian racing driver * 27 - Julien Bérard , French cyclist * 27 - Steve Duplinsky , American triathlete * 29 - Hamad Al Fardan , Bahrain racing driver * 29 - Gal Nevo , Israeli swimmer * 30 - Vegard Braaten , Norwegian footballer * 30 - Marieke Westenenk , Dutch actress, singer and model ; July * 3 - Sebastian Vettel , German racing driver * 4 - Wude Ayalew , Ethiopian athlete * 4 - Guram Kashia , Georgian footballer * 4 - Markus Schairer , Austrian snowboarder * 5 - Alexander Kristoff , Norwegian cyclist * 5 - Irvette van Zyl , South African athlete * 6 - Bjorn Blom Merde , Dutch athlete * 10 - Steffen Deibler , German swimmer * 11 - William Meynard , French swimmer * 13 - Wendy-Kristy Hoogerbrugge , Dutch model and presenter * 14 - Adam Johnson , English footballer * 15 - Kubat Selim , Belgian boxer * 15 - Rafael Serrano , Spanish cyclist * 17 - Jan Charouz , Czech racing driver * 19 - Brenda Baar , Dutch athlete * 19 - Junya Koga , Japanese swimmer * 20 - Miki Ito , Japanese freestyleskiester * 21 - Antonina Krivosjapka , Russian athlete * 22 - Andrei Goloebev , Kazakh tennis player * 22 - Charlotte Kalla , Swedish cross-country star * 22 - Tom Wallisch , American freestyle skier * 23 - Nick D'Arcy , Australian swimmer * 24 - Mara Wilson , American actress * 25 - Mitchell Burgzorg , Dutch footballer * 25 - Konstantin Schad , German snowboarder * 25 - Carola Winter , German football player * 26 - Kristijan Đurasek , Croatian cyclist * 27 - Thomas Enevoldsen , Danish footballer * 27 - Marek Hamsik , Slovak footballer * 27 - Hripsime Khurshudyan , Armenian weightlifter * 27 - Susanne Moll , Austrian snowboarder * 27 - Boris Steimetz , French swimmer * 28 - Pedro , Spanish footballer * 30 - Sean Greenwood , Irish skeleton racer * 31 - Anouk Maas , Dutch actress ; August * 1 - Jakov Fak , Slovenian-Croatian biathlete * 1 - Sébastien Pocognoli , Belgian footballer * 2 - Mariya Ryemyen , Ukrainian athlete * 3 - Gary Medel , Chilean footballer * 4 - James Jakes , British racing driver * 4 - Nicolas Oliveira , Brazilian swimmer * 5 - Benjamin Compaoré , French athlete * 6 - Joran van der Sloot , Dutch suspect in the disappearance of Natalee Holloway * 7 - Felipe Aliste Lopes , Brazilian footballer * 7 - Sidney Crosby , Canadian hockey player * 7 - Jeroen Voogd , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 10 - Jim Bakkum , Dutch singer and actor * 11 - Grant British , Australian swimmer * 15 - Michel Kreder , Dutch cyclist * 18 - Mika Boorem , American actress * 18 - Oliver Campos-Hull , Spanish racing driver * 18 - Thomas Kvist , Danish cyclist * 18 - Tyler McGill , American swimmer * 18 - Igor Sijsling , Dutch tennis player * 18 - Yu Dan , Chinese shooter * 19 - Nick Driebergen , Dutch swimmer * 21 - Lona Kroese , Dutch swimmer * 21 - Anton Sjipoelin , Russian biathlete * 23 - Murielle Ahouré , Ivorian athlete * 24 - Fritz Dopfer , German-Austrian alpine skier * 25 - Zahir Ali , Indonesian car driver * 25 - Ollie Hancock , British racing driver * 25 - Amy Macdonald , Scottish singer * 25 - Renny Quow , athlete from Trinidad and Tobago * 26 - Gregory Halman , Dutch baseball player (deceased in 2011 ) * 27 - Ashley Jackson , English hockey * 27 - Nicky Verjans , Dutch handball * 29 - Saskia Loretta Garcia , Dutch-Colombian fencer * 29 - Sanne Plume , Dutch football player * 30 - Xu Lijia , Chinese sailor ; September * 1 - Lisanne Huisman , Dutch short track star * 1 - Ramon Leeuwin , Dutch footballer * 1 - Leonel Suárez , Cuban athlete * 3 - Mohamed Faouzi , Dutch footballer * 4 - Gideon Louw , South African swimmer * 5 - James Dasaolu , British athlete * 7 - Evan Rachel Wood , American actress * 8 - Wiz Khalifa , American rapper * 8 - Dominic Parsons , British skeleton racer * 9 - Guy Barnea , Israeli swimmer * 10 - Elio Verde , Italian judoka * 11 - Clément Chantôme , French footballer * 11 - Allard Lindhout , Dutch football referee * 12 - Elena Konz , Swiss snowboarder * 12 - Jeffrey Rijsdijk , Dutch footballer * 12 - Kelvin Snoeks , Dutch racing driver * 12 - Mulualem Teshale Girma , Ethiopian swimmer * 13 - Katarzyna Baranowska , Polish swimmer * 13 - Jonathan de Guzmán , Dutch-Canadian football player * 13 - Vincent Kipruto , Kenyan athlete * 14 - Alicia Coutts , Australian swimmer * 15 - Clare Maguire , British singer * 15 - Kelly Sun , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 16 - Omid Ebrahimi , Iranian footballer * 16 - Dominique Kivuvu , Dutch footballer * 16 - Kyle Lafferty , Northern Irish footballer * 16 - Burry Stander , South African mountain biker (deceased in 2013 ) * 18 - Anne Rats , Dutch actress * 18 - Jeroen van der Wel , Dutch violinist and composer * 19 - William Moseley , British actor * 19 - Carlos Quintero , Colombian footballer * 20 - Alex Pullin , Australian snowboarder * 20 - Olga Savtsjoek , Ukrainian tennis * 21 - Femke Heemskerk , Dutch swimmer * 21 - Daniela Sruoga , Argentinian hockey star * 22 - Ruben Arnhem , Dutch actor * 22 - Tom Felton , British actor * 22 - Bojan Šaranov , Serbian footballer * 23 - Erik Janiš , Czech racing driver * 24 - Megan McJames , American alpineskiester * 24 - Senzo Meyiwa , South African soccer goalkeeper (deceased in 2014 ) * 25 - Joachim Puchner , Austrian alpine skier * 26 - Clement Lefert , French swimmer * 27 - Olga Poetsjkova , Russian tennis star * 27 - David Walters , American swimmer * 28 - Hilary Duff , American pop singer and actress * 28 - Filip Flisar , Slovenian freestyle skier * 28 - Adriano Michael Jackson , Brazilian footballer ; October * 2 - Mathías Cardacio , Uruguayan footballer * 3 - Robert Grabarz , British athlete * 3 - Anna Holmlund , Swedish freestyleskiester * 3 - Martin Plowman , British racing driver * 4 - Juan Pablo García , Mexican race car driver * 5 - Jean Basson , South African swimmer * 6 - Ivelin Popov , Bulgarian footballer * 8 - Rutger van Schaardenburg , Dutch sailor * 9 - Timor Steffens , Dutch dancer * 9 - Sharleen Stratton , Australian clean jumper * 10 - Nicklas Pedersen , Danish footballer * 11 - Timo Furuholm , Finnish footballer * 12 - Besian Idrizaj , Austrian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 13 - Nelson Mason , Canadian racing driver * 13 - Sabrina Windmüller , Swiss ski jumper * 14 - Laurien van der Graaff , Swiss-Dutch cross-country star * 14 - Claudio Lombardelli , Luxembourg footballer * 15 - Petra Granlund , Swedish swimmer * 16 - Patrizia Kummer , Swiss snowboarder * 18 - Zac Efron , American actor * 18 - Olesya Povh , Ukrainian athlete * 21 - Andrei Gretsjin , Russian swimmer * 22 - Tiki Gelana , Ethiopian athlete * 24 - Anthony Vanden Borre , Belgian footballer * 25 - Fabian Creemers , Belgian footballer * 25 - Darron Gibson , Irish footballer * 26 - Atsede Habtamu , Ethiopian athlete * 26 - Xia Lina , Chinese alpineskiester * 27 - Juha Hakola , Finnish footballer * 28 - Jonathan McDonald , Costa Rican footballer * 30 - Jekaterina Toedegesjeva , Russian snowboarder * 31 - Jean Karl Vernay , French racing driver ; November * 3 - Charlie Houchin , American swimmer * 3 - Gemma Ward , Australian model and actress * 4 - Tim Breukers , Dutch footballer * 5 - Kevin Jonas , American actor, guitarist and singer ( Jonas Brothers ) * 5 - Kazuya Kaneda , Japanese swimmer * 7 - Ana Ivanović , Serbian tennis star * 9 - Kei Cozzolino , Italian racing driver * 9 - Lucien van Geffen , Dutch actor * 12 - Joel Kitenge , Luxembourg footballer * 12 - Scotty Lago , American snowboarder * 13 - Aleksandra Urbańczyk , Polish swimmer * 13 - Dana Vollmer , American swimmer * 14 - Sofia Assefa , Ethiopian athlete * 14 - Daan Brandenburg , Dutch chess * 16 - Amelie Kober , German snowboarder * 17 - Gemma Spofforth , British swimmer * 19 - Tarra White , Czech porn actress * 20 - Mylene Lazare , French swimmer * 20 - Gina Stechert , German alpineskiester * 21 - Arne Vanhaecke , Belgian singer-songwriter and presenter * 24 - Mehmed Alispahić , Bosnian footballer * 24 - Jeremain Lens , Dutch footballer * 24 - Bogdan Milić , Montenegrin footballer * 25 - Dolla , American rapper (deceased in 2009 ) * 25 - Kseniya Grigoreva , Uzbek alpineskiester * 26 - Iris Pruysen , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 27 - Santiago Giraldo , Colombian tennis player * 27 - Kenneth Steffers , Dutch actor * 28 - Karen Gillan , Scottish actress and former model * 29 - Stephan Veen Boer , Dutch footballer * 30 - Vasilisa Bardina , Russian tennis star ; December * 2 - Dennis van Winden , Dutch cyclist * 4 - Atelaw Bekele , Ethiopian-Belgian athlete * 6 - Harald Schlegelmilch , Latvian car driver * 6 - Sergei Volkov , Russian freestyle skier * 7 - Aaron Carter , American singer * 8 - Susanne Riesch , German alpineskiester * 9 - Hikaru Nakamura , American chess player * 9 - Keri-Anne Payne , British swimmer * 9 - Ádám Szalai , Hungarian footballer * 10 - Sergio Henao , Colombian cyclist * 14 - Lauren Boyle , New Zealand swimmer * 14 - Julia Smit , American swimmer * 16 - Tim Rummens , Belgian athlete * 17 - Fabrizio Crestani , Italian racing driver * 19 - Shuko Aoyama , Japanese tennis star * 19 - Karim Benzema , French football player * 19 - Xander De Rycke , Belgian stand-up comedian * 21 - Charlotte Leysen , Flemish television presenter * 22 - Roy Beerens , Dutch footballer * 22 - Agnieszka Gąsienica-Daniel , Polish skier * 23 - Axel Bäck , Swedish alpine skier * 23 - Shara Gillow , Australian cyclist * 23 - Daniela Götz , German swimmer * 23 - Carolien Spoor , Dutch actress * 25 - Patrick Deneen , American freestyle skier * 25 - Qinghua Ma , Chinese racing driver * 26 - Mikhail Kukushkin , Kazakh tennis player * 28 - Adam Gregory , American actor * 29 - Yuhi Sekiguchi , Japanese racing driver * 30 - Peter Müllenberg , Dutch boxer * 30 - Jeanette Ottesen , Danish swimmer * 31 - Danny Holla , Dutch footballer Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 12 : Lowest Temperature -20.0 ° C in Rochefort. * January 13 : Lowest Temperature -15.0 ° C in Koksijde. * January 20 : Coldest January decade of the century: average temperature of -8.3 ° C. * March 4 : Minimum temperature in Elsenborn (Bütgenbach) is -16.2 ° C. * May 4 : 4 cm of snow in Botrange (Waimes). * May 21 : Late snowfall in the Fens. * June 30 : Rain Hail damage crops in the region between Genk and Hasselt. * July 17 : Rainfall Total: 82 mm rainfall in Wingene. * July 17 : Tornado causes damage in Belsele (Sint-Niklaas). * August 24 : Floods in Gerpinnes and in the neighboring villages Acoz and Bouffioulx (Châtelet) with three deaths. * September 1 : Rainfall Total in three hours in Stavelot 99mm * September 5 : Tornado causes damage in the area of Rance (Sivry). * October 16 : Heavy storms plaguing Western Europe, especially Brittany and England. With us, especially in the north. Maximum wind gusts up to 130 km / h on the coast. Category:1987